Forum:Castlevania Fan Wiki
All, due to request and because it's the right thing to do, I have created a new Castlevania Fan Wiki. All of the fan related pages on this wiki will be moving there. I have requested that Wikia staff move any page that is part of the category "Fandom" or one of its sub-categories be moved there (see Joe Play's user talk). All fan fiction, fan art, fan game, cosplay, fan video etc pages will be moved there. Each character page over there will be considered a "character shrine" instead of an encyclopedia entry like it is over here. A character page over there will also be different than a character page on the Castlevania Fanon Wiki, which consist of made up background information presented as if it was canon. The Fan Wiki pages are more about assessments of the character and information in where they have appeared in various fan works. If anyone has a favorite character and would like to contribute to that characters fan page on the fan wiki, please do. I've manually copied a couple pages from this wiki over there so far, Richter's page and Alucard's page. The rest will hopefully be moved automatically by wikia.--Reinhart77 19:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Importing/Exporting Nice works! :D Also, I'd like to suggest it is easier and less trouble some by using to export page: # Download Castlevania+Wiki-20101121041833.xml #Go to w:c:castlevaniafan:Special:Import And, WHOALA! After the export is done, you can adding my bot for temporarily (after the deletion, it can be removed to return as a normal account), and I'll use the bot to delete all fandom page. (Before that, I might need to ask Wikia to flag it as a bot). Hope this is helpful. ;-) --'TX55TALK'' 04:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks TX55 for the refresher. I was looking into how to use the export and import features when we were considering merging with the Chapel of Resonance wiki, but was a bit discouraged that it doesn't seem to be able to copy images over. I can copy the images to my hard drive and then re-upload them to the fan wiki, but then the page data gets lost. Although I think the image page (minus the actual image) can get transferred with export, and then maybe the image can then just be re-uploaded. That'd at least keep the image categories intact. --Reinhart77 05:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to be helpful. :D ::Oh, it seems that the images can't be transferred via exporting. Last time I move a wiki, I re-upload those files, but the files are not many. We might need to . --'''TX55TALK 07:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've imported xml file you put together, thanks. Now it's just a matter of xferring the images over and reformatting the pages for the new wiki.--Reinhart77 06:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how your bot works (or any bots for that matter), but we might want to wait until the images are all transferred, as some of the images are in fandom sub-categories.--Reinhart77 06:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. ;D --'TX55'TALK 07:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC)